The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to ferroelectric semiconductor devices.
Ferroelectric materials have been used to form electrical components such as non-volatile memories, capacitors, and optical guided wave devices. For example, in non-volatile semiconductor devices a ferroelectric material is deposited on a substrate oxide overlying a semiconductor substrate. Then, a gate material is deposited on the ferroelectric material. The gate material and the ferroelectric material are etched to form a gate structure. Source/drain regions are formed by implanting an impurity material into the semiconductor substrate, wherein the source/drain regions are self-aligned to the gate structure.
A drawback in the manufacture of ferroelectric semiconductor devices having self-aligned source/drain regions is that these regions may extend under the gate structure. The extension of the source/drain regions under the gate structure increases the capacitance of the ferroelectric semiconductor device, thereby degrading its frequency performance.
Additionally, the implantation of the source/drain region requires a high temperature anneal for the activation of the implant. This high temperature anneal is detrimental to the ferroelectric material.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a ferroelectric device and a method for manufacturing the ferroelectric device that eliminates the need for the implanted source/drain region.